kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Algol
Jamieson Price (English, credited as Taylor Henry)}} is a character from the Soul series fighting games, and a character mentioned in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :Main article: Algol Algol was once a hero who used the Soul Edge to subdue Inferno. Thanks to its power, he built a kingdom and became a beloved ruler. His son Arcturus, however, became jealous of his power and stole Soul Edge. He became a berserk monster only to end up being killed by Algol himself. Afterwards, he started working on creating a blade that could counteract Soul Edge, using a shard of Soul Edge and giving up his life in the process. The sword, ended up being as evil as Soul Edge, and Algol's soul ended up trapped inside it. His supporters sealed him within the sword, and after years of purifying, turned it into the Soul Calibur we know and love. His supporters would eventually become a cult that would pass down Algol's legend for generations. New Timeline :Main article: Goryu and Gurenryu At some point before the events of Soulcalibur VI, and by extension Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, Algol's soul were split into two halves and were reincarnated into two beings: Goryu/Kamen Rider Mugenryu is the omnipotent half of the Hero King reincarnated as a mortal human, the embodiment of his sorrow and despair. His familiar, Gurenryu, an ancient dragon created from the anger and sadness of the loss of his son, is the embodiment of Algol's lust for power made flesh. Personality Algol is a serious and honorable individual, he holds a deep hatred of those who created the demonic sword, Soul Edge. Since the sword was responsible for cursing the soul of his son, Arcturus, Algol was forced to kill his son. Because of that, Algol became an angry and vengeful man, wishing only to destroy the cursed sword and those that follow it. Despite appearing malevolent, craving power, and playing a somewhat antagonistic role in Soulcalibur IV, Algol still possesses a noble soul and is willing to help others. Family *Arcturus - son, deceased Powers and Abilities Weakness Weapons *Soul Edge *Soul Calibur (creator) Gallery File:Algol 6896.png|Official artwork from Soulcalibur V AlgSC4cg3.jpg|Algol on his throne wielding the Soul Edge. Behind the scenes Portrayal Algol is voiced by |中田 譲治|Nakata Jōji}}, who is best known as the voice of the and narrator in , in and in . In the English dub, he is voiced by Jamieson Price, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur. Notes * Algol would be considered the Soulcalibur counterpart to . Unlike the latter, however, Algol had a tragic backstory as a result of his son being a victim of Soul Edge and forced to kill him in self-defense. **Algol could be seen as a parallel to the aforementioned , who is also voiced by Joji Nakata. Both of them are nigh-omnipotent beings who lost their loved ones as a result of their lust for power and bore a deep guilt over their actions. They are also guardians of a respective sacred artifact that is a plot point of their respective stories: the and the Soul swords. *Algol is the only character in Soulcalibur to be immune to the malicious effects of the Soul Edge. External links *Algol in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes Category:Good turned Evil Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Monsters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male